


At Water’s Edge: Bright Sunlight

by Lianait (Silent_Caster)



Category: Shikkoku no Sharnoth: What a Beautiful Tomorrow
Genre: F/M, Post Visual Novel, Pre Web Novel, Shikkoku no Sharnoth, What A Beautiful Tomorrow
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Caster/pseuds/Lianait
Summary: ‚Ich kann mit jedem befreundet sein‘, sagte das Mädchen lachend.Und in ihrem Schatten zog sich ein rotes Auge zusammen, so als würde es etwas Strahlendes betrachten.Mary Clarissa Christie hatte nach der Veröffentlichung ihres Buches sehr viele Briefe bekommen, doch nur einer war von ihm. Die Frage war nur, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. Wie üblich war er wieder sehr wortkarg gewesen.





	At Water’s Edge: Bright Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist auch schon um einiges älter; von 2012. Ich hab sie damals geschrieben, direkt nachdem ich das Spiel durch hatte und versucht, den Schreibstil der VA zu imitieren. Heute würde ich das ganze wahrscheinlich auf Englisch schreiben, weil ich auch das Spiel auf Englisch gespielt habe, statt wie damals auf Deutsch. Aber gut. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Soillse**

 

Es war nun schon mehrere Monate her, dass sie diesen Brief bekommen hatte. Damals im Frühjahr war er einer der ersten Briefe, die ihr die Agentur hatte zukommen lassen, nachdem ihr Buch veröffentlicht worden war.

Sie wusste, dass er von ihm war, auch wenn sie seine Handschrift nicht kannte. Sie lag nicht falsch.

Er hatte ihr diese Nachricht geschrieben und sie war sich sicher, dass er dabei den Himmel betrachtet hatte. Sie lag nicht falsch.

Er, der sich etwas gewünscht und ersehnt hatte.

Er, der nach etwas gesucht hatte.

Er, der diesen Brief ebenfalls in Händen gehalten hatte.

Er, von dem sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher war, ob er überhaupt ein Mensch war.

Er.

M.

Der Schwarze König.

Sie lag nicht falsch.

Ihr rechtes, goldenes Auge sagte ihr schließlich genau das.

Seit Mary diesen Brief erhalten hatte, hatte sie ihn bestimmt schon tausende Male aufgeschlagen und durchgelesen, auch wenn nur eine Zeile auf dem einst weißen Blatt Papier zu sehen war: „October 5th, at Water’s Edge“. Diese Zeile würde sich auch nicht ändern, wenn Mary den Brief noch weitere tausend Male aus dem Umschlag holte, auseinander klappte und diese Zeile las.

Zuerst hatte Mary gedacht, er wollte ihr damit den Tag oder vielmehr die Nacht ihres ersten Treffens nennen, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich gar nicht am fünften getroffen hatten, sondern erst ein oder zwei Tage später. Was er ihr geschickt hatte, war kein reales Datum. Es war ein Zitat.

Ein Zitat von Dumas.

Er hatte gesagt, er läse Dumas.

Der Brief war von ihm.

James.

Nun blieb nur die Frage, was er ihr damit hatte sagen wollen. Hielt er sich am Ufer auf? Die ganze Zeit oder nur am fünften Oktober? Und welchen fünften Oktober? Diesen oder erst den in 20 Jahren? Zeit hatte schließlich für ihn nie eine Rolle gespielt. Es hatte für ihn Hunderte von Tausenden von Nächten kein Morgen gegeben und er sah die Dinge anders.

Mary blieb nichts anderes übrig, als auf das zu vertrauen, was sie nie angelogen hatte. Ihr rechtes Auge, ihr goldenes, rechtes Auge.

Ihr goldenes Auge, das er immer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtet hatte, als sähe er in etwas sehr Helles, Strahlendes.

Er hatte die Augen genauso zusammengekniffen, als er sie auf einen der Türme hoch über London geführt und mit ihr den Himmel betrachtet hatte, auch wenn von dort die ‚Lücke‘ überhaupt nicht zu sehen gewesen war.

Dort oben hatte er zum ersten Mal ihren Namen gesagt und sie nicht ‚Kitty‘ genannt. Er hatte ‚Mary Clarissa‘ zu ihr gesagt. Und dann hatte er sich selbst davor gestoppt, weiter zu sprechen, als hätte er bereits zu viel gesagt. Sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben, herausfinden zu wollen, woher er Charlys Spitznamen für sie gekannt hatte.

Mary _wusste_ , dass er diese Nachricht geschrieben hatte, als er den Himmel betrachtet hatte. Sie ahnte es nicht und sie hatte nicht nur ein Gefühl, sie _wusste_ es. Es war eine Tatsache. Ihr goldenes Auge bestätigte ihr diese Tatsache.

In London hab es nur einen einzigen Ort, an dem er den Himmel hätte sehen können. Auch wenn er den Himmel schon auf einem der hohen Türme der Stadt als hell empfunden hatte, war er nicht dort. Auch das wusste sie. Schließlich hatte er es ihr geschrieben. Er war an einem Ort, an dem es ein Ufer geben musste.

Und es gab nur einen Ort, den er dafür gewählt hätte.

Also wartete Mary.

Sie wartete bis zum fünften Oktober und an diesem Tag hätten sie ihre Füße schon alleine dorthin getragen, selbst wenn es nicht ihr Ziel gewesen wäre. An diesem Tag war die Luft klarer als sonst und das ‚Sonnenlicht‘ schien stärker als sonst. Mary hatte dennoch ihren Schirm dabei, um den trotzdem vorhandenen Ruß wenigstens etwas abzuwenden.

Sie rannte fast durch die Straßen.

Alles, was sie immer zu tun schien, wenn es um ihn ging, war zu rennen.

Dennoch war sie nicht außer Atem als sie schließlich im Hyde Park ankam. Mary bewegte sich jedoch zielsicher durch den Park, um zur ‚Lücke‘ über den Crystal Palace Ruinen zu gelangen. Von dort, wo sie sich jetzt befand, konnte sie die Lücke nicht sehen. Es war eine seltsame Gegebenheit, dass man die ‚Lücke‘ in der grauen Wolkendecke nur in den Ruinen sehen konnte. Eine Gegebenheit, die der Papst ein Wunder genannt hatte.

Als Mary auf den Platz kam, von aus dem man die ‚Lücke‘ sehen konnte, hielt sie kurz inne. Es war ein Platz, auf dem Gentlemen mit Ladys am Arm an Sonntagen über die feinen Pfade flanierten und die ‚Lücke‘ betrachteten. Normalerweise sah Mary sofort nach oben in den Himmel, wenn sie hier herkam, um das Licht der Sonne zu betrachten, wie es wunderbarer Weise durch die ‚Lücke‘ fiel. Doch heute nicht.

Ihre Augen suchten die Fläche am Ufer ab, auf der Suche nach ihm.

Natürlich fand ihr goldenes Auge ihn.

Auch wenn sie ihn befreit hatte, war er immer noch schwarz.

Tiefschwarz.

Egal wo er auch immer war, er war der Schwarze König.

Aber er sah nicht mehr aus wie M. Er sah aus wie damals, als er auf seinem schwarzen, mit Dornen besetzten Thron in Sharmoth saß.

Er stand im Schatten unter einem der Bäume am Ufer und sah gen Himmel, wie alle anderen in diesen Ruinen auch. Gefasster und um nicht wieder zu rennen, ging Mary langsam durch das Gras auf ihn zu. Sie näherte sich ihm von der Seite und konnte sehen, dass er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Himmel betrachtete.

„Kitty“, kam es wortkarg von ihm. Nicht, dass er jemals etwas anderes als wortkarg war, aber Mary war dennoch überrascht, dass er zuerst das Wort ergriff.

„Nenn mich nicht ‚Kitty‘. Das ist nicht mein Name“, gab sie zum unzähligsten Mal zurück, aber nahm nicht an, dass er ihrer Forderung jemals Folge leisten würde.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sein Gesicht zeigte noch immer keine Emotion aber seine Augen blieben zusammengekniffen, als würde er etwas sehr Helles und Strahlendes betrachten. So wie immer, wenn er ihr rechtes Auge betrachtete.

„Nein, das ist er nicht“, sagte er und wandte den Blick wieder gen Himmel. „Er ist ‚Mary Clarissa Christie‘.“

Wie üblich wusste Mary mal wieder nicht, was genau ihr das sagen sollte. So viel Zeit war vergangen, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch hatte sich wohl nichts verändert.

Oder erwartete er wieder etwas von ihr, wie beim letzten Mal als sie den Himmel betrachtet hatten?

Mary wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sie war versucht die Hand nach im auszustrecken, um zu überprüfen, ob er wirklich hier war, obwohl ihr rechtes Auge ihr genau das sagte. Kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken gedacht, bemerkte sie, dass sich ihre Hand von alleine bewegt hatte und kurz davor war, ihn zu berühren. In letzter Sekunde zog sie ihre Hand noch zurück. Nicht, weil sie nicht wusste, ob er immer noch kalt war, oder ob er es nicht zulassen würde, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was er von ihr erwartete.

„James“, brachte sie schließlich nur hervor.

Wieder wandte er sich ihr zu und seine Augen blieben zusammengekniffen, als sein Blick auf ihrem goldenen Auge zum Stilstand kam.

Nein.

Er sah nicht nur ihr rechtes Auge an.

Er sah _sie_ an.

Mary. Nicht ihr Auge.

Er sah sie an und hatte diesen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, den er trug, wenn er in etwas Helles, Strahlendes zu sehen schien.

„Und ‚James‘ ist nicht mein Name“, gab er zurück und blickte daraufhin gelassen in den Himmel zurück.

Mary war schon wieder überrascht. So viel Interaktion war sie nicht von ihm gewohnt.

Und es hatte auch nicht so emotionslos geklungen, wie sie erwartet hätte…

Wollte er nicht ‚James‘ genannt werden? Oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter?

Ehe sie sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, ergriff er wieder das Wort.

„Aber fürs Erste kannst du mich so nennen, Kitty.“

Sein Gesichts Ausdruck war auch nicht emotionslos…

Glaubte Mary zumindest.

Hatte sein Mundwinkel sich bewegt?

Nein.

Sicher nicht.

Mary war sich nicht sicher, was hier vor sich ging, doch sie weigerte sich daran zu glauben, dass er gerade so etwas wie einen Scherz gemacht hatte.

Ihr goldenes Auge schwieg dazu.

Ihr Problem war, dass sie ihm nun nicht mehr so vehement verbieten konnte, sie ‚Kitty‘ zu nennen.

Scheinbar konnte sie wieder nur ‚warten und hoffen‘…

 


End file.
